


Just Our Secret

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Beer, Cute Ending, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Time, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: You and Sharky's first time.cute smut ensues <3





	Just Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Cute!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3

You your< "ive never felt this way before and it scares the shit outta me"

It was friday night, after a long humid day of killin' Peggies and hunting wolverines, you and Sharky were laying on top of his trailer drinking beer, shootin' the shit and staring at random star constellations.

Both of you were three sheets to the wind when Sharky came up with the wonderful idea of goin' pantsless as it is still kinda hot outside and with you drinkin' it's starting to make you feel warm in all the right places, you kicked off your boots, unbutton your pants and shove them down your hips, kicking them off the trailer to be forgotten on the dirt ground of the trailer park for about a few hours.

Sharky did the same and groaned as a gust of wind rolled through the park cooling the area down south, you giggled and chugged the rest of your beer before chucking the empty beer bottle behind both of your heads, hearing it shatter in the distance made you mumble delightfully. "Have you, and dont get mad at me when I say this, have you ever had sex?" Sharky asks as he rolled onto his side and propped up his head with his fist, you blush madly at the question and without thinking you answered.

"No I haven't, not ever. I think it's because I aint found "The one" Yet, as cliche as that sounds." You scoff and laugh at your own words, "Do you think I could be the one?" Sharky questions after a few moments of thinking, you smile, your arms move up from being splayed out by your sides to rest on your stomach. "Maaaaaybe."

"Woah, really?" He asks in a shocked tone, you chuckle, "Yeah, I mean your gut busting hilarious, your no pants rule is awesome and overall your an amazing guy, plus you like setting fires and eating pot brownies." Your smile doesn't fade as he inches closer, he pauses a moment.

'Make your move Sharky', he thinks to himself. 

He blushes when you don't kick him off of you as he closed the gap between you two, planting his chapped lips against your soft ones, your right hand moves towards his hat. Pulling it off his head you chuck it behind him and grip the back of his head, softly entangling your fingers in his short hair before yanking his head back and moving your mouth down the column of his throat to suck hickeys onto the pale flesh.

He gasped when you yanked his head back, Sharky lets out a sweet guttural groan when your teeth scrape against his jugular. "Damn Rook, you sure you never-- ahh!" He yelps in surprise when you bite his neck and flip him over to straddle his slightly sweaty hips, you laugh and kiss him again before guiding his shirt and hoodie over his head, tossing it over the side of the trailer, you answer his question with a breathy laugh.

"Nah I aint never had sex, but I have masturbated in the bathroom at school before." You say nonchalantly as you strip out of your shirt and throw it behind you, he marvels at your chest, both of his hands try to come up and touch you but you denied him access by grabbing his wrists and pinning them down by his head.

"No touching Sharky boy."

He whines and bucks into your ass which by the way is directly rubbing against his dick, you smile and shimmy out of your underwear and do the same to him. Sharky's cock throbs against your ass once seated again, "Please Dep, you gotta--aah hng!" He was stopped mid sentence by your hand gripping his cock tightly, "Shhh." You respond slyly.

You slick up your fingers with a ton of spit and stretch your hole enough to accommodate his length, then procede to tease him by rubbing the head of his cock against your winking hole, Sharky whines and huffs in response to your sinful actions. Thats when you start to make his cock slowly enter you, "Fuckin' A." You gasp.

When Sharky's cock was fully inside, you waited a seconed for the burning to subside before lifting your hips up and slamming them down, "Aah fuck Dep, God that feels amazing!" Sharky shouts while gripping onto your thighs, you take that as 'keep fucking going' and you do. You moan and growl as you found your special button and started hitting it harder as you climax was nearing.

Your hand comes up to his throat and gently squeezes until you both shout in ecstasy as you clench around his cock which sends him over the edge as well, you let go of his throat while you try to catch your breath, "Jesus Rook, that was fuckin awesome, We should do that again soon, huh?" Sharky says after a few minutes of heavy breathing, you chuckle lustfully and start to get off him.

You roll onto your back next him and stretch out your limbs, "Shit Rook, your bleedin'." You lift you head up and gaze between your legs, he was right there's a little bit of blood trickling out of your slightly bruised hole, "It's no biggie, it's normal when you have sex for the first time, it's cool Sharky dont worry." You smile and inch closer to him, wraping your arms around him you bid him good night and kiss his lips softly.

"G'night Rook."

"Night Sharky boy."


End file.
